It's August 1, 2014, Dean Winchester
by Speary
Summary: How would August 1, 2014 feel to Dean Winchester? This is a short narrative in which Dean and Cas wait out the end of the day that was destined to be Dean's Croatoan future. I threw in a little angst for good measure.


Dean stood outside the hotel on the edge of the dimly lit parking lot waiting for midnight. He knew at this point that it didn't matter if he remained awake past midnight or not, or even if he observed this little stretch of a town. He just had to do it.

He heard the familiar snap of wind like clean sheets on a laundry line and breathed a sigh of relief. _Cas._

"Hello, Dean." Cas moved to his side and stared out in the same direction as Dean.

"Hello, Cas." Dean looked at Cas and added, "So, you decided to join the vigil?"

"I thought that today might be important to you."

"I know that we changed things. I know that we got off that path, but somehow, it was always there. I just needed to see it off, like watching the ball drop on New Year's Eve." Dean's gaze turned back to the town. Castiel followed his gaze.

"I understand." Castiel's arm brushed Dean's as he shuffled in place a little.

"You don't have to stay. I am sure that you have better things to do."

Castiel turned to him again and cocked his head to the side just a little. "I don't have anything better to do, and I would like to stay."

Dean let out a little sigh of relief. He did not really want to be alone. It was strange to think it, but having Cas here meant that Cas had not gone down that path either. Now he shuffled his feet and felt his arm brush Cas' trenchcoat. "I'm glad you're here."

Castiel let out a small laugh. "It is a little funny how different it all turned out. From what you told me, I was very different."

"Yeah, no orgies for you, I guess." Dean smiled and slapped Cas on the back. "Unless you've been keeping secrets."

"No. I haven't been having secret orgies." Cas sounded serious which was rather funny. Dean had to laugh.

"What, you have regrets?" Dean laughed again.

"You are in a strange mood. And no, I don't have regrets. I am enjoying a life filled with meaningful connections." He turned to Dean and smiled, seeming to enjoy Dean's good humor.

Dean turned a little more serious, but he did not lose his humor. "So you have been having _meaningful connections_, huh? You have been holding out on me. Spill the deets."

"Must everything be about sex, Dean?" Cas looked at Dean with mock irritation and smiled as he turned back to the town.

"Not everything, but mostly." He elbowed Cas then. "You still didn't answer my question. Who have you been having," Dean paused to make overly large air quotes before continuing, "meaningful connections with?"

Cas just turned and stared into Dean's eyes. The moment stretched and Dean swallowed audibly. He seemed to want to look away, but he didn't. Dean felt the back of Cas's hand brush across his, and just as Dean was drawing together his thoughts and feelings into something palpable like words, Cas spoke, "It's 12:01 Dean."

"Happy August 2, 2014. Happy New Year," Dean said quietly as he broke the stare to turn to the town again.

Cas stood in silence at Dean's side. Each of them shuffled their feet a little from time to time feeling the brush of the other at his side.

After an hour of waiting Dean felt sure that they had survived the Croatoan future that Zachariah had shown him. He was hesitant to sleep, but felt the yawn drawing his face out.

"You should sleep," Cas said as he moved his hand up to Dean's shoulder, directing him toward his hotel room.

They entered the room and Dean asked, "Are you going now?"

"I'd like to stay a little longer." Cas sat on one of the hotel's uncomfortable chairs. He leaned his head back casually as if to say that he had no plans, especially no plans that involved watching Dean sleep.

"Good. I was worried that I would fall asleep and wake up in some other messed up future." Cas looked back at him with concern.

"I won't let that happen. I'll watch over you while you sleep."

"Thanks, Cas." He leaned back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He felt, for the first time that maybe, sometimes, good things do happen. And his dreams were vibrant and filled with hope.


End file.
